Till death do we not part
by UmbraLunae
Summary: -Oneshot- Molly and Arthur. Thier lives.


Hiya Guys, my other stories are on hold at the moment, I'm trying one shots. This is my First tell me what you think! Please no Flames!

First year, the first time he saw her. He hadn't seen her on the train nor had he really paid attention during the sorting, but once placed at the Gryffindor, he looked along the house table and saw a girl with bright red hair. The young girl had such a caring look in her eyes and a warm smile that Arthur Weasley could do nothing but slip into a small smile himself. At age 11 Arthur felt his heart melt.

Molly was in all his classes and barely noticed him. She was always surrounded by friends, and Arthur didn't have the guts to go up to the herd of girls and ask to speak to Molly alone. Arthur often saw Molly looking off into space, and believed she was out of his league. Molly would catch Arthur looking, and at age 12 she felt special.

In third year, the Defence against the dark arts teacher paired Arthur and Molly together for a project. When Arthur heard his name being called out with Molly's, Arthur loved it. It sounded so right. Arthur and Molly. Molly and Arthur. As his eyes shyly swept over to the red head, just as Molly looked to him. Their eyes met, and at age 13 Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

As did Molly.

It was their fourth year, a Christmas Hogsmeade visit. Molly was spending a few minutes with her friends in Honey dukes, the girls were fussing over bundles of sweets. Arthur hadn't noticed Molly. Arthur was Christmas shopping for his family, as he stuck his gloved hand into a box and take the last candy cane, his hand collided with someone else. Looking over, his eyes met Molly's. Her cheeks becoming the same shade of red as her hair she pulled her hand back, her head dipping. Picking the Candy cane up, Arthur held the sweet just in front of Molly and as she looked up, he whispered two words to her, _Merry Christmas, _before placing the candy cane into Molly's hands and walking away.

Once Molly had purchased the Candy cane, she went to the Three Broomsticks, and saw Arthur at the bar, when the barmaid came to her. Molly ordered two butterbeers, asking the barmaid to give the second to Arthur with a message of two words. Taking her own drink, she watched as Arthur's head tilted up as the barmaid came to him, drink in hand. Placing the drink in front of him, Molly saw her message being spoken to the boy, _Christmas greetings, _the barmaid smiled, glancing at Molly before walking away. Molly was not the only one that saw the sneaky glance, Arthur turned to see Molly Smiling at him.

Later that year, Molly stood in the office of her head of house. Molly couldn't help it; she just couldn't keep the smile off her face. Molly had been revising her notes, a piece of parchment bounced off her head. Fuming Molly stood, eyes flaming and landing on Arthur. Who knew, Molly had never taken Arthur as the type to throw balls of parchment senseless. But as that large grin appeared on his face, the red headed girl couldn't help but return it, her fiery eyes softened. As Molly picked the ball up she saw light marking on the parchment, flattening it as much as she could it read,

_Easter Greetings,  
>Molly Prewitt,<em>

_Astronomy tower,_

_Half one.  
><em>

Molly waited and waited, looking up at the large clock hung in the Gryffindor common room she sighed. Had the hands even moved? The seconds were ticking away, but no matter how long she waited it did not turn half one. Her chest was heavy and as much as molly tried to reason with it, the large butterflies would not settle. Oh Merlin! How this excited her! Molly was normally one for rules! She was never one to break them, but the thought of having a few hours, in which she had Arthur Weasley all to her self...well! It did indeed excite her! What in the world did the young wizard have in store for her? What did he have planned? Molly looked once more to the large clock.

_Half eleven._

Two more hours! Two more long hours! Molly went to her dorm, as she climbed the stairs she saw Arthur rush past her and through the portrait hole. Where was he going? To get things ready perhaps? For an hour or so Molly fussed and fussed with her hair, fidgeting for the rest. Walking back into the common room the large clock read _ten past one._ Molly made her way out of the portrait hole, her heart banging against her chest. Merlin! What if she was caught? Looking round every corner, as excited as the girl was she was just so nervous! Reaching the tower, a light breeze took hold of her cloak, it billowed behind her. Any other time she would have thought it was certainly freezing, tonight she was rather thankful for the breeze, it certainly cooled her hot cheeks. Molly gasped as she reached the top of the breezy tower, dozens of candles were scattered about. Two bottle of butter beer sat on a woolly, red rug, Arthur stood to the side and couple of daffodils clutched in his hands. Arthur looked up at the sound, he was just as nervous as she was!

Now hours on she was in the office of her head of house, Arthur had sent her ahead so he could clear this all up. Holding the daffodils in her hands, she smiled. It was worth it. She would take on a year's worth of detention! It was so worth it! Caught out of bed after hours, it was worth Molly sighed. The butterflies flapping still.

Graduation. Molly and Arthur had been together a few years now, and every second had been the best. Who would have thought candy canes! That's what brought them together! The candy canes they had each reached for. Molly and Arthur were together, each had just graduated, and as Molly looked about for her parents, Arthurs' came over. Mrs Cedrella Weasley ran over, taking her sons face in both her hands, kissing one cheek then another. _So proud! So! So! So proud! _Cedrella then turned to Molly, pulling the young woman to her. _Well done! Both done so well! _Molly heard her name being called as she was let go, her parents and brother rushing over to her. Gideon and Fabian took hold of their sister, broad grins on all three siblings, Mr. and Mrs. Prewitt, then taking the places of their sons. _ Good girl, Molly, Good girl! _Molly just couldn't help it, a lone tear slid down her face; she hung onto her mother sobbing quietly. Her father letting go, her mother taking hold of the eldest child, her only daughter, her good girl. A hand took her shoulder, and molly heard Gideon speak to her, _you did well, _and Fabian did, _don't cry. _Molly took hold of her brother once more, as she heard her parents congratulating Arthur.

Cedrella had invited the Prewitts' over to the house, and as the two families settled, drinks in hand, Arthur took hold of Molly's hand , pulling her close he whispered, _marry me. _For the second time that day, Molly broke down in tears, her red hair flying as her arms were flung around Arthur's neck.

_Of course._

Wedding bells. The red headed couple, hands clasped and smiling, they had everything they needed. A large house and each other. Babies on the way as they both hoped, a large willow tree in the yard, Arthur took out a pen knife and carved into the tree, _A + M forever. _

Molly could not be happier, lying in bed. Her red hair plastered to her sweaty face. Her eyes on the small bundle in her arms, on her small baby. This baby was her, this baby was Arthurs, their first child, red hair peeking out of the blanket, and he was theirs. Their little William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley.

Two years later Molly found herself in the same bed, hair plastered to her face. Arthur standing to her side, little Bill in his arms. The toddler's eyes were wide, just like his smile as he looked down at his baby brother. Charles 'Charlie' Weasley.

Four years later, Arthur and a six year old Bill stood by Molly's bed side, a four year old Charlie sat on the bed next to his mother, holding his little finger out, and smiling as his new brother took it. Molly smiled as she looked at her growing family, her boys. Arthur and Bill, Charlie and Percy Ignatius Weasley.

Home birth. Molly refused to leave her house this time. She simply counts move. Twins! Who would have thought! She couldn't wait. On the first of April 1978 Molly gave birth to the twins, Fred and George Weasley.

In the year 1980, another home birth Molly smiled as her boys gathered round the bed, her youngest son Ronald 'Ron' Bilius Weasley entered their family.

This was the last; Molly now had her big family. The family she had always wanted. Arthur clutched her shoulder. The year, 1981 held an 11 year old Bill, a 9 year old Charlie, a 5 year old Percy, a 3 year old set of twins Fred and George and a 1 year old Ron Weasley. Molly's boys all around her bed to welcome the newest member to the family. Her only daughter, Ginerva 'Ginny' Molly Weasley.

Molly saw each of her children enter Hogwarts, the very place that brought her and Arthur together, each going into the house of Gryffindor. Bill and Charlie both left England, to pursue careers of their choice. Bill worked for Gringotts, the wizard bank in Egypt. And Charlie went to Romania to work with dragons. And as Molly took Percy, Fred & George, Ron and Ginny to the train station, she watched as Ron got aboard the train with none other than Harry Potter. Smiling, molly could walk away happy for Ron, his first friend, whom would help her family in the years to come, in ways she could never even imagine.

Time and time and time again Arthur and Molly clashed, nothing tore them apart. Absolutely nothing.

Arthur discover one evening, Molly's biggest fear as she took on a Bogart in the twin's room hiding under their bed. Arthur was late for, dinner and winced as he came through the door, he expected Molly to be waiting for him. He just couldn't find her, but heard quiet sobbing upstairs, he found Molly on her knee's crying, the Bogart changing, Arthurs dead body. _POP! _Bill's dead body. _POP! _Charlie's dead body.

_Riddikulus!_

Arthur crouched down next to his wife taking her in his arms, she sobbed quietly into his arms. Arthur hoped that would never come true, he never wanted to see Molly in so much pain. Arthur soon learnt that he could not protect his family all the time, thankfully there was other to do that for him. In 1993 little Ginny was saved by Harry Potter, when she was taken into the chamber of secrets, like wise was Arthur saved by Harry in 1995.

In the second wizarding war, George lost an ear helping to relocate Harry to another safe house. Molly loved the twins, even in the darkest of hours they could joke. _Saint like. I'm holey. _Or so she thought, at the great battle of Hogwarts, Mollys world fell apart, falling on her knees, Arthur could do nothing but hold his wife to him once more, as she cried over Fred's motionless body, lone tears sliding down his face.

_Terrible mother. _

Molly felt terrible, for months after the final battle; she just couldn't look at George. The poor boy was avoided by his mother, the strongest woman he ever knew, when he needed her the most. The pressure fell heavily onto Arthur, and he felt the strain. He had to keep his emotions at bay. He couldn't cry in front of George, they boy needed his father to be strong. Arthur was growing tired of keeping it all in. Walking around the burrow, night and day, all to be heard was sobs, from almost every room. He couldn't take it! When would be his chance? When was he allowed to mourn for his little boy!

Slowly but surely the family pulled together, George kept himself busy. Taking the shop over again and seeing Angelina Johnson. A distraction, that's what he needed. Ron was busy with Hermione and Harry. Percy returned to work at the ministry which Kingsly had recently taken over. Bill had his own family to look after and Charlie had returned to Romania and now Arthur was sat at the kitchen table, head in his hands. Arthur was crying, and as Ginny entered the room her first act was to walk to her father, comfort him like he had with her.

The years to come brought Molly some of her happiest moments. Percy got married, George got married and Ron did, shortly after Ginny followed in her brother's footsteps. Molly got her big family. Grandkids too! Ten of them, Molly and Arthur doted on them, Molly got on well with Fleur now, and the kids connected them. And Bill couldn't be happier, to see his mother get on with his wife, the one he simply adored.

One summer, Molly woke. She got up and started to make breakfast. Charlie was home for the summer and continually tried to get his mother to sit down and relax, Molly had none of it. Charlie tried to help with breakfast but Molly pushed him off, _go wake your father_, Charlie knew it was a losing battle on his part, and done as his mother said. Charlie wished he hadn't. His father was so still and silent, Arthur Weasley snores. His father was pale, Charlie couldn't move, all Charlie did was stand there, there was footstep behind. His mother muttering his name. She saw him in the doorway. _What was happening? _Molly ran to her son, cupping his face in her warm hands. His gaze fell past her onto his sleeping father. _Come Arthur, you've slept late. Get up now._ Nothing. She tried again. And again. Nothing he still and silent. Tears fell silently down Molly's face her sobs flowing out as Charlie pulled his mother into his chest, the two Weasley's slid to the ground and Charlie sat cradling his mother. Days later the family was there. Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny were there. Angelina stood with George and Charlie took his place by his mother, _mummy's boy,_ that's what Bill used to call him.

Charlie stayed as close to his mother as he could over the next few weeks, even sleeping in the passage way outside her bedroom, and would wake up in the middle of night and begin crying. She kept telling Charlie to leave her when she did but he couldn't leave her not when she was crying. Charlie was round his mother for his own reasons too, he felt safer. But her screams and sobs tore his heart to pieces.

Molly, on the other side of the door to Charlie, she couldn't sleep and she didn't want to. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw him. Her Arthur, if she couldn't be with him she didn't want to see him, her eyelids were so heavy she just couldn't fight them.

_I do._

_I do._

_I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss your bride._

_Arthur slid his hands around molly's face, her smiling face, he lightly pecked her pink lips, smiling back as her arms snaked round his neck. _

_It was the wedding reception, at the back of the burrow, the house Arthur had bought with Molly for the large family they planned on having, Arthur stood against the large tree. The muggle knife, a gift from Molly, in his hand, he was smiling. What a strange sight. Molly found him as he stepped away from the tree, she cuddled into his side as she looked at the tree. A + M forever. A heart around around the few letters. Molly could feel the tears swell up. Things began to drain away and she knew she was dreaming._

_George?_

_No mum, not George, Fred. We're here for you._

_Molly followed her baby boy's gaze and saw him. _

Charlie shook his mother, it was quiet, and was still. Charlie knew the harsh reality but he wouldn't accept it. He was scared and upset and the first thing he thought to do was to run his older brother. He ran to the fire placed and flooed to Shell cottage. Bill was more than happy to return to the burrow with Charlie, he couldn't allow his little brother to stay there by himself.

_Fred smiled. His mother and father were buried together under the large tree out back._

The family gathering once more, silent tears as they placed molly with Arthur. Charlie smiled, even death couldn't keep his parents separated, the perfect love story.

_Arthur clung to molly. This wasn't the end. It was a new beginning moll and Arthur could watch their family from above._

**There you go then. I know it started to get shabby towards the end, but its a one shot and i can go on forever it had to end somehow. Tell me what you think! Please no flames!**


End file.
